Grimm's Idle Tales
It's time for dark and brooding tales of old crones, malevolent giant wolves, man-sized living straw effigies, blood and guts. Hang on a minute! That can't be correct, can it? Oh, but it is. With Grimm's Idle Tales, we are revisiting your favorite fairy tales but darkly rooted in the best traditions of the Brothers Grimm tales with a dash of other worlds! To begin this campaign, you need at least 800 Idols. __TOC__ =Objectives= Below are the objectives for Grimm's idle Tales in order from left to right. |Reward = 250 }} :New companions appear along the way :Each companion has a unique debuff |Reward = 250 }} Following the original plot in The Wizard of Oz, you start with Dorothy, who decreases your formation DPS, and meet with the Scarecrow, who decreases the DPS of adjacent crusaders, next at area 51. The Tinman, who decreases your overall gold find, comes next at area 101, and lastly the Cowardly Lion, who decreases the HP of all crusaders, joins in at area 151. :Beware random wolf attacks |Reward = 250 }} The Big Bad Wolf appears randomly in any area, and possesses HP and gold reward the same as those of the boss at the end of that region. :Groups of Crusaders randomly fall sleep and stop contributing DPS and buffs |Reward = 250 }} * When a Crusader falls asleep, the other Crusader sharing the same Crusader slot will fall asleep too. * The roster has a set pattern and changes every 25 areas as follows: ** Levels 26-50: Jim, Princess, Jason, Artaxes, Khouri, Gryphon, Sarah, Phoenix, and Merci ** Levels 51-75: Jim, Emo, Kaine, Natalie, Jason, Artaxes, Phoenix, Thalia, and Merci ** Levels 76-100: Hermit, Natalie, Princess, Jason, Khouri, Gryphon, Sal, Phoenix, and Nate ** Levels 101-125: Jim, Sasha, Kaine, Jason, Gryphon, Sal, Thalia, Merci, and Nate ** Levels 126-150: Bushwacker, Emo, Kaine, Khouri, Sarah, Sal, Reginald, Merci, and Nate ** Levels 151-175: Bushwacker, Sasha, Hermit, Kaine, Princess, Artaxes, Panda, Reginald, and Nate ** Levels 176-200: Bushwacker, Jim, Sasha, Gryphon, Sarah, Sal, Phoenix, Thalia, and Merci ** Levels 201-225: Emo, Sasha, Princess, Natalie, Artaxes, Panda, Sal, Phoenix, and Reginald ** Levels 226-250: Bushwacker, Jim, Hermit, Princess, Khouri, Sarah, Panda, Phoenix, and Reginald }} :The White Rabbit randomly changes slots :The White Rabbit buffs your formation |Reward = 300 }} * The White Rabbit's position has a set pattern and changes every 25 areas. * The White Rabbit buffs the DPS of adjacent crusaders 200% White Rabbit positions lvls 226-350 (earlier ones to come). For clarity, columns in jet formation L to R: 2(a), 3, 2(b), 1(a), 2©, 1(b) * 226-250: 2b top * 251-275: 2c bottom * 276-300: 1b * 301-326: 2a bottom * 326-350: 1a |Reward = 250 }} The Snow Queen occasionally freezes a random adjacent crusader. Frozen crusaders do not contribute DPS but do contribute buffs. :Idols do not award bonus DPS or Gold Find during this objective :Talents have no effect during this objective |Reward = 200 }} The model of each boss at the end of every region is Spuds MacGee instead of the usual respective models. The HP and gold reward remains the same. :Artaxes has different, more powerful upgrades :Beware random hyena attacks |Reward = 300 }} * Hyenas appear randomly in any area, and possess HP and gold reward the same as those of the boss at the end of that region. * Artaxes new upgrades are: ** Lvl 100 - Roar: Increase DPS in column in front of Artaxes by 50-100%, depending on gear ** Lvl 250 - Simba's Pride: Unlocks Savage Strikes (+50% to critical click chance and increases DPS by 10-100%, depending on gear. ** Lvl 500 - Hakuna Matata: Increases DPS of all crusaders by 10% ** Lvl 750 - Critical Acclaim: Increases critical click chance by 3% ** Lvl 1000 - Man's Best Friend: Increases base DPS of human crusaders by 100% ** Lvl 1500 - Animal Kingdom: Increases base DPS of animal crusaders by 100% ** Lvl 2000 - Broadway: Increases DPS of all crusaders by 400% :Aside from The Bush Whacker and Nate Dragon, only unlocked Event Crusaders can be used |Reward = 300 }} are Given at reset |Restrictions = * Complete 'Big Phony Wizard' : Increased gold drops to put it in line with other Free Plays |Reward = 0 }} Category:Campaigns Category:Grimm's Idle Tales